Memories
by That Lazy Otaku
Summary: A collection of crappy Royai One-shots/Drabbles, some pure fluff and others pure craziness. Some will be Young Royai and some will be older Royai RATED T TO BE SAFE and I'm paranoid /Please Review and fav !
1. Reasons

People know me for a lot of things. I'm known as the Hero of Ishval, I've gained the title The Flame Alchemist, even sometimes I've been called A dog of The Military. People even refer to me as a womanizer. I've gotten quite a reputation for that but in truth, I've have set my mind on her... She has gotten quite the reputation too, She is called the Hawk's Eye for her acute eyesight when shooting a gun. She accompanied me in the Harsh times of Ishval. She is known for her cold and strict demeanor towards others. Someone could easily look up to her..I think of her more than just my trustworthy subordinate. No, She's much more than that to me. I could list a lot of reasons I love her.

I love how stubborn she could be when it comes to my orders. She refused to die cause I had ordered her not to. She had kept a serious demeanor even while she laid there, bleeding out. She'd only die if I did.. She'd risk her life for a fool like me..

I love how she isn't all cold.. In some moments, I get to see the warm-hearted side of her. I'd love to see her like that more often.. it is one of the rare things that I love the most about her.

I often wonder if anyone told her that she was beautiful. I've always wanted to tell her.. First off, I love her golden hair, I'd stare at it all day if it provided a distraction from paperwork. It really shined on the sunniest days. I know she would punish me for it but I always wanted to snatch her hairclip so her hair would tumble down around her. It would be worth it if it meant seeing her hair down.

I also love her deep brown eyes. if I stared long enough, I would probably get lost in them and even with all the terrible things those eyes saw, I still think they looked sweet.

Most of all, I loved her smile. I know she rarely ever smiled but I would do almost anything to see her smile. I really treasured her smiles. They were very beautiful but so rare.. That is the rare thing that I love out of all..


	2. Mine

I know, I know, It was about time I got a wife, right? She wasn't hard to find, either. She was probably waiting for me to ask. A lot of people were probably waiting for me to ask, awaiting the day I finally did. When I had the chance, I got myself together and proposed to her. I didn't care how foolish I looked while proposing, I just wanted her to say yes. It was all worth it when she

accepted

and before we knew it, the day of the wedding had come.

Riza didn't want it to be overcomplicated so it wouldn't draw too much attention. We both agreed it should be as simple as possible. I had invited Gracia, Hughes would've wanted her to come.. If he were here, He would've bragged endlessly about how cute Elicia had looked in her dress.. If he really does see me from up there, I hope he is glad cause I had finally took his advice and gotten myself a wife, especially since it was Riza. He had always wanted for us to get together.

I also invited the team even though they would've probably came invited or not. I sent an invite to Fullmetal and even though he wasn't too happy about it, I guess Winry and Al dragged him here. I tried inviting Olivier too but she had coldly refused. I think she didn't approve of Riza loving an idiot like me and she refused to come if her brother decided to make an appearance.

A few moments later, everyone had finally gathered and the wedding began to start and everything was silent until the clicking of heels broke that silence. I looked up to where it was coming from and I saw her walk in gracefully and immediately when I landed my eyes on her, she quickly stole my breath away. She wore a simple white gown that wasn't too showy of her back and it amazed me how she was still flawless in her gown even though it wasn't too fancy. She had curled her hair and it hung down. She began to walk down the aisle, flawlessly. She walked closer and closer until she stood across from me.

"You look beautiful." I managed to say

I saw her smile before she replied "and you look handsome."

After the I do's had beeen said and done, it came to the part where I would kiss her. I moved closer before lifting the veil from her face and then lifted her chin before lowering my lips onto hers and we locked lips. It had been less than a minute before we parted and from that moment on, she was perfectly mine.


	3. Elizabeth

It was one of those boring days at work. I had a big stack of paperwork to do though I often slacked off and Hawkeye had to constantly remind me to do it. each boring day lead to another boring day, like a boring routine. The only thing I had to look forward to was Elizabeth.

"Hey, boss, who is this _Elizabeth _you're talking to?" Havoc once asked "Is she your new girlfriend?"

"Well, She is special to me." I replied back before glancing quickly over to Hawkeye "She has the most beautiful flowing hair, golden amber eyes, and smile I've ever seen." I hoped he didn't know who I was implying

"If she is that beautiful, I might have to steal her." Havoc responded

I let out a smirk "No way Havoc, My Elizabeth is only loyal to me." I said and this time, she glared at me from her desk and I stared back at her with that grin on my face.

She got up from her chair and strode her way to my desk "Is this _Elizabeth _as pretty as you say, sir?" she asked''

"Well, of course, Hawkeye!" "I love her with all my heart" I proclaimed

"I'm positive she loves you too.."


	4. Medicine

Today was a fairly busy day in the office, just your everyday routine and a whole bunch of overdue paperwork to sign. Everyone looked incredibly sleepy today, even Hawkeye who had come surprisingly rather late. The Colonel even noticed her lack of presence when he came in and was worried cause it wasn't like her to be late, He knew that for certain. She came a few moments later, looking like she normally would but Roy noticed that something was off about her this time. She seemed _tired_on this day.

She sat down at her desk and begin to sign paperwork like she always did and Roy soon caught her glaring at him like he should do his paperwork too so dropping all other thoughts, he began to do it but before long, he began to worry about her again and he glanced over at her to see her beginning to doze off on her paperwork but she fought it off and continued signing. She was sure stubborn sometimes...

She was soon done with the stack of paperwork she had so she went to get more and she came back with a rather huge stack and she seemed to be struggling to hold it all. She was about to set it all down on her desk when the worst happened.. She had lost her battle with sleep as she collapsed weakly, causing all the paperwork to scatter. She had been overworking herself lately...

"Hawkeye, hey! hang in there!" Roy yelled

Riza woke up in the infirmary with a major headache. She felt something heavy on her chest and looked up to see Roy had fallen asleep in his chair and his head now lay on her chest. She tried sitting up slowly so he wouldn't wake up, He looked so peaceful there as she stroked his hair but he had soon awoken and as much as he wanted to stay there and how much he loved the feel..He mentally scolded himself for thinking that way but it did feel rather nice.. but he soon jolted up. Then an awkward silence came after that but Roy broke it with the simplest question "Are you okay, Lieutenant?"

"I'm fine, sir.."

"Are you sure? You had a fever.." "How could you be so careless, Lieutenant?"

"I guess I've been working too hard lately... My head hurts a lot."

"Hey, to make you feel better... what if I tickle you?" He purred

"Don't you dare!" she warned

"and what if I do?"

"You must have a serious death wish."

"Aw, That would be a poor waste of a bullet and besides You don't have your guns." Roy pouted

"Who said I needed my guns?" Riza said, evilly

"You're so cruel, Lieutenant... I was just trying to help.."

"Fine..."


	5. Firsts

Riza was tired of the romance novels that she read. She was about to embark on a journey to make it all real. :3 and her dad's apprentice was about to help her.

"Mister Mustang? C-Can I ask you something?" She asked one day

"What is it?"

"H-Have you kissed anyone before..?"

"Yes, why?"

"I-I've never kissed anyone before, I-I was wondering if you could teach me.." She blushed

"W-Well, its easy..I'll show you..."

He then gave her a light kiss on the lips

"Just ask if you need more lessons~" He said

Roy wasn't exactly a Knight in Shining Armor and Riza wasn't a princess but some romance they had


	6. Burning Love letters

Roy was signing the paperwork one day.. and while the Lieutenant was out getting more.. He gazed over at her desk to see a single rose laying there, accompanied by a... A LOVE LETTER..?!

He quickly snuck over to her desk with the best ninja skills he could muster up and peeked over it, snatching the letter, He quickly read over it... "damn love letters.." He thought as he scorched the cursed letter with one snap.. letting it fall into the trash can...

He then pulled out a small piece of paper and he carefully, he wrote "To my Queen.." before placing it next to the rose..

-

Riza walked in shortly after, carrying a stack of paperwork, which she placed carefully on Roy's desk before returning to her own.. only to find what he had left there.. curiously, she picked up the small scrap of paper, reading it carefully.. "To my Queen..?" and she almost immediately recognized the familiar handwriting, She knew that handwriting anywhere.. It was his.. but why?

"Sir..? Why did you do this..?" She asked, totally oblivious to the reason why..

"Do I really need a reason, Hawkeye?" He answered back before heading over to her desk.. "Fine.. It's cause I love you.." He mumbled

"Eh? Excuse me, sir..?" "I don't think I heard you correctly.."

"I said, I love you..!" He said, in a firm tone of voice..

"Y-You can't..." She said.. "The last thing I want is for this to get in your way.."

"Riza.." He said, before leaning over her desk and kissing her "I love you.." "This is the only thing that'll keep me going.."

"Stop.. I-I love you too.." "That's why I can't do this.." "It'll distract from your goal.."

"No.. This is the only thing I need to reach it.." He replied, kissing her again, this time more passionate..

"O-Ok.." She said, the kiss having completely changing her mind...


End file.
